


I’ll Say It If You Do (Echo, Echoing)

by northofthehouse



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aquariums, Cute, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, M/M, Mermaids (sort of), Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Penguins, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse
Summary: Jungkook has abs and takes care of penguins. Yoongi and Namjoon are weak men, okay?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: Namgikook Fic Fest 2020





	I’ll Say It If You Do (Echo, Echoing)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Namgikookfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Namgikookfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Established namgi meeting jk at his job (u decide what, go crazy), and both are heart eyes at him, jk is v concentrated at his task/job looking all serious and cool but then notices namgi watching him and he gets flustered 
> 
> Want: romantic smut, namgikook endgame, flustered kook :( but also bratty kook
> 
> Dnw: angst, non con

The aquarium is Taehyung’s idea.

“They do mermaid feedings. Mermaids!” he tells them, exuberant.

Hoseok shrugs, easygoing as always. “The TikTok penguin guy works there,” he says. “I’m in.”

Taehyung looks at the rest of them pleadingly, but when no one else says anything, he focuses all of his attention—and puppy-dog eyes—on Namjoon.

This means, of course, that they all end up at the aquarium.

“Come on, Yoongs,” Jin tries to cajole Yoongi into a less grumpy mood. “There are worse places to spend a Saturday afternoon.”

“Yeah,” Yoongi harrumphs, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares into the giant fish tank, “but there are also better places. Like my bed.”

“It’s my bed too,” Namjoon points out.

Yoongi shoots him a half-hearted, unimpressed glare. “I’m ignoring you,” he tells his boyfriend. “You’re a sucker.”

Namjoon is, as usual, unbothered by Yoongi’s surly demeanor. “I’ll buy you coffee at the gift shop on the way out, how’s that?”

Yoongi perks up and Namjoon smiles fondly. He teases, “Not ignoring me now, are you?” but, to his surprise, gets no response.

“Yoongi?” Namjoon says his boyfriend’s name tentatively, wondering if Yoongi is actually madder about the whole aquarium excursion than Namjoon realized.

But, when Yoongi persists in ignoring him, Namjoon turns to look at whatever his boyfriend is staring at over his shoulder and suddenly understands.

“Abs,” is all Yoongi says, his voice a reverent whisper.

“I told you there were mermaid feedings!” Taehyung crows victoriously, then rolls his eyes when Yoongi, still entranced, waves a hand to shush him.

“Namjoon,” Yoongi says, “He has abs. Look at his abs.”

Namjoon nods in absolute agreement. “I want to lick them,” he commiserates.

Yoongi makes a sound like a dying whale and presses himself against the glass.

Jimin tells Yoongi to keep it in his pants and gets resolutely ignored, while Hoseok finally realizes what’s got Namjoon and Yoongi all worked up and says excitedly,” Hey, that’s the penguin guy!”

At that, Namjoon tears his eyes away from watching Yoongi watch the merperson/aquarium employee and says in surprise, “You know him?!”

“Obviously, Joonie,” he says, his tone mockingly patient like Namjoon is being particularly obtuse. “He’s the penguin guy. You know, the one who keeps the interwebs up to to date on the dating lives of the penguins at the aquarium where he works.”

Namjoon now remembers this particular content being shoved in front of his face on more than one occasion, but he’s still skeptical. “But how do you know that it’s him?” he asks.

“Hobi’s creepy like that,” Yoongi comments absently, still staring through the glass as the guy finishes the feeding and starts to make his way up to the top to get out of the water.

Hoseok scoffs. “That’s rich,” he says, “coming from you, Mr. I Have A Boyfriend But I’m Thirsting After Someone Else.”

Yoongi sniffs indignantly. “What Joonie and I have is unique,” he informs his friend.

“And monogamy is a construct,” Jin finishes for him. “Yada yada, we’ve heard all this before.”

Yoongi opens his mouth to argue, prepared to fully engage now that the highly distracting aquarium employee is gone, but Jimin cuts him off.

“Whatever,” Jimin says quickly, “you can hash this out later. I want to see the jellyfish.”

At that—or maybe just because it’s Jimin’s idea—Taehyung cheers, “Jellyfish!” and all is forgotten.

Eventually they make it to the penguins.

The guy with the abs is in a uniform now, looking proper and pretty in dark grey with the aquarium’s logo over his left pec.

“Joon,” Yoongi whimpers, helpless.

“I know, babe,” Namjoon says, enamored by the guy’s bunny smile and obvious excitement as he talks about his tiny aquatic charges. “I know.”

They watch for a while as the guy—Jungkook his name tag reads—talks to a group of school children about the different types of penguins they’re hosting at the aquarium.  
  
“We’re a sanctuary,” he tells them. “That’s a fancy word for saying we find penguins out in the wild who need our help, and we give them a home until they don’t need our help anymore.”

“But don’t you miss them when they leave?” an inquisitive kid asks. “When we moved into an apartment, Charlie had to move somewhere else and I miss him every day.”

Jungkook squats down to the child’s level and the expression on his face is so sincere that it sort of makes Yoongi want to cry.

“It’s really hard to say goodbye to a friend, isn’t it?” He asks the child gently. “I’m sure Charlie misses you a lot too, but sometimes we have to say goodbye to our animal friends when they find new homes.”

The kid nods solemnly, like he and Jungkook just shared an important and intimate moment. His teacher looks grateful at the tactful way Jungkook handled the situation, but is quick to direct her class away from the penguins, just in case.

Once alone, Jungkook lets his shoulders relax a little and runs a hand through his hair. When he catches them staring though, his professional smile immediately slips back into place. Namjoon hates it.

“Welcome to the penguin exhibit!”

“Weren’t you just a mermaid?” Taehyung asks curiously.

The guy nods. “I was. But I’m really just a marine biologist. Not nearly as exciting, I know.” He says this like it isn’t the first time he’s been recognized and also like he’s expecting them to be a little disappointed.  
  
Instead, Hoseok bounds up to him in excitement. “I follow you on TikTok!” He confesses. “The dramatic lives of the gay penguins have me hooked!”

Jungkook laughs. It sounds like music to Yoongi’s ears.

“I’m glad you enjoy my work,” he replies shyly. Then, “While you’re here, is there anything you’d like to know?”  
  
Yoongi raises his hand. Like an idiot. Jin snorts and Jimin rolls his eyes.

Jungkook calls on Yoongi with a smile. “Yes?”

“You’re very pretty,” Yoongi tells him, not asking a question at all.

“And smart,” Namjoon adds, since it’s true.

Jungkook flushes a bright red and lifts a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

Quietly, and flustered, he murmurs, “I–thank you? I’m not sure what to say to that, but I’m flattered.”  
  
“You could say yes to coffee when we ask you out on a date,” Namjoon suggests, grinning at Jungkook whose eyes widen as soon as he spots Namjoon’s dimples.

Not to be outdone by his own boyfriend, Yoongi pins Jungkook with a gummy smile and says, entirely out of context, “Monogamy is a social construct.”

“You’re so dumb,” Jin tells him fondly.

Eh, and maybe he is. But Jungkook’s also still blushing cutely and he hasn’t said no.

“Go out with us?” Yoongi prompts, voice gentling in an attempt to show Jungkook that he’s serious. “I’m Yoongi, this is my boyfriend Namjoon, and we want to date you.”

“Just one date,” Namjoon affirms. “No pressure, just three pretty people who could be great together.”

Jimin scoffs and huffs that Namjoon should let someone else call him pretty. Taehyung helpfully informs Jimin that Yoongi calls Namjoon pretty all the time, and then gets smacked on the arm for missing the point.

“...Okay,” Jungkook agrees after what feels like forever. “I guess I can do one date.”

Yoongi fist pumps immediately and Namjoon cringes a little in embarrassment, even though he was contemplating a similar reaction.

“Awesome,” Yoongi sighs happily. He and Namjoon are both still smiling and Jungkook is having a hard time looking away.

One date. Who knows what could happen?

(Later: “I gotta ask though, if we make it to a second date, can we go swimming? Because damn, those abs.”  
  
“Yah, Min Yoongi!”)

**Author's Note:**

> This took a turn from the original prompt, but I hope it still satisfies the cute factor!
> 
> I’ve never written for BTS before either, so if it was terrible, please do let me know but please also be gentle about it! Sorry for any OCness also, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. :)
> 
> Inspired by:  
> \- https://vm.tiktok.com/JFBPd1E/  
> \- Some picture I saw on insta of a guy swimming in an aquarium tank wearing a mermaid tale. Beautiful.


End file.
